Asus RT-N66U
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N66U __TOC__ NOTE: The status of Device support is unknown. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN66U CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4706/BCM5300 rev 1 pkg 0? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 600Mhz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = Serial Flash Size = 32MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 256MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = 32k? Switch = Broadcom BCM4706 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = SD Socket SD/MMC Mod Support = Yes MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 19VDC/1.58A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = Yes x2 Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4706 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3x3 U.FL, RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 450Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4331 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3x3 U.FL, RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 450Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Web UI Emulator * Asus RT-N66U - @ DD-WRT * NEW ASUS RT-N66U ROUTER! * Asus RT-N66U UK @ Broadbandbuyer.co.uk Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Boot Log? Jan 1 00:00:06 syslogd started: BusyBox v1.17.4 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: klogd started: BusyBox v1.17.4 (2011-09-28 10:51:26 CST) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Linux version 2.6.22.19 (root@asus) (gcc version 4.2.4) #41 PREEMPT Wed Sep 28 10:58:53 CST 2011 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: CPU revision is: 00019749 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Determined physical RAM map: Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: memory: 07fff000 @ 00000000 (usable) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Zone PFN ranges: Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Normal 0 -> 32767 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: HighMem 32767 -> 32767 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: early_node_map1 active PFN ranges Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0: 0 -> 32767 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Built 1 zonelists. Total pages: 32767 Jan 1 00:00:06 syslog: module ledtrig-usbdev not found in modules.dep Jan 1 00:00:06 syslog: module leds-usb not found in modules.dep Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Kernel command line: root=/dev/mtdblock2 noinitrd console=ttyS0,115200 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Primary instruction cache 32kB, physically tagged, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Primary data cache 32kB, 4-way, linesize 32 bytes. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Synthesized TLB refill handler (20 instructions). Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Synthesized TLB load handler fastpath (32 instructions). Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Synthesized TLB store handler fastpath (32 instructions). Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Synthesized TLB modify handler fastpath (31 instructions). Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PID hash table entries: 512 (order: 9, 2048 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: CPU: BCM5300 rev 1 pkg 0 at 600 MHz Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Using 300.000 MHz high precision timer. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: console ttyS0 enabled Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Dentry cache hash table entries: 16384 (order: 4, 65536 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Inode-cache hash table entries: 8192 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Memory: 126136k/131068k available (2556k kernel code, 4784k reserved, 503k data, 128k init, 0k highmem) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 16 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Initializing host Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Reset RC Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Initializing host Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Reset RC Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bus 0 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI/PCIe coreunit 0 is set to bus 1. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bridge Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bridge Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Enabling device 0000:01:00.1 (0004 -> 0006) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bus 1 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI/PCIe coreunit 1 is set to bus 2. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bridge Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bridge Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Enabling device 0000:02:00.1 (0004 -> 0006) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Fixing up bus 2 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 2 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Time: MIPS clocksource has been installed. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: IP route cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: TCP established hash table entries: 4096 (order: 3, 32768 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: TCP bind hash table entries: 4096 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: TCP: Hash tables configured (established 4096 bind 4096) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: TCP reno registered Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: squashfs: version 3.0 (2006/03/15) Phillip Lougher Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: io scheduler noop registered (default) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: HDLC line discipline: version $Revision: 4.8 $, maxframe=4096 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: N_HDLC line discipline registered. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Serial: 8250/16550 driver $Revision: 1.90 $ 4 ports, IRQ sharing disabled Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: serial8250: ttyS0 at MMIO 0xb8000300 (irq = 8) is a 16550A Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: serial8250: ttyS1 at MMIO 0xb8000400 (irq = 8) is a 16550A Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: MPPE/MPPC encryption/compression module registered Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 24 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PPPoL2TP kernel driver, V0.18.3 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PPTP driver version 0.8.5 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Physically mapped flash: Found 1 x16 devices at 0x0 in 16-bit bank Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Amd/Fujitsu Extended Query Table at 0x0040 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Physically mapped flash: CFI does not contain boot bank location. Assuming top. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: number of CFI chips: 1 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: cfi_cmdset_0002: Disabling erase-suspend-program due to code brokenness. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Flash device: 0x2000000 at 0x1c000000 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Creating 5 MTD partitions on "Physically mapped flash": Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0x00000000-0x00040000 : "pmon" Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0x00040000-0x01fe0000 : "linux" Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0x00140000-0x01320000 : "rootfs" Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0x01320000-0x01fe0000 : "jffs2" Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 0x01fe0000-0x02000000 : "nvram" Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Found an serial flash with 0 0KB blocks; total size 0MB Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: sflash: found no supported devices Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: _nvram_init: allocat header: 2151514112, size= 32768 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: sdhci: Secure Digital Host Controller Interface driver Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: sdhci: Copyright© Pierre Ossman Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: u32 classifier Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: OLD policer on Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Netfilter messages via NETLINK v0.30. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: nf_conntrack version 0.5.0 (1024 buckets, 8192 max) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: ipt_time loading Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: ip_tables: © 2000-2006 Netfilter Core Team Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: net/ipv4/netfilter/tomato_ct.c 27 2011 18:31:25 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 1 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 10 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: ip6_tables: © 2000-2006 Netfilter Core Team Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: NET: Registered protocol family 17 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.8 Ben Greear Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: All bugs added by David S. Miller Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Freeing unused kernel memory: 128k freed Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Warning: unable to open an initial console. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: ctf: module license 'Proprietary' taints kernel. Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: eth0: Broadcom BCM47XX 10/100/1000 Mbps Ethernet Controller 5.100.138.9 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: Algorithmics/MIPS FPU Emulator v1.5 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: wl_module_init: passivemode set to 0x0 Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: PCI: Enabling device 0000:01:01.0 (0000 -> 0002) Jan 1 00:00:06 kernel: eth1: Broadcom BCM4331 802.11 Wireless Controller 5.100.138.9 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: PCI: Enabling device 0000:02:01.0 (0000 -> 0002) Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: eth2: Broadcom BCM4331 802.11 Wireless Controller 5.100.138.9 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usbcore: registered new interface driver usbfs Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usbcore: registered new interface driver hub Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usbcore: registered new device driver usb Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: SCSI subsystem initialized Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: Initializing USB Mass Storage driver... Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usbcore: registered new interface driver usb-storage Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: USB Mass Storage support registered. Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ufsd: driver 8.5 (NTFS4LINUX_U85_007_S2011-06-16-19:30:23) LBD=ON with ioctl loaded at c0218000 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: NTFS read/write support included Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: For 'asus_n66u_2011-05-30' Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd: USB 2.0 'Enhanced' Host Controller (EHCI) Driver Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd 0000:00:04.1: EHCI Host Controller Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd 0000:00:04.1: new USB bus registered, assigned bus number 1 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd 0000:00:04.1: EHCI Fastpath: New EHCI driver starting Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd 0000:00:04.1: irq 6, io mem 0x18004000 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ehci_hcd 0000:00:04.1: USB 0.0 started, EHCI 1.00 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb usb1: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 1-0:1.0: USB hub found Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 1-0:1.0: 2 ports detected Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ohci_hcd: USB 1.1 'Open' Host Controller (OHCI) Driver Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ohci_hcd 0000:00:04.0: OHCI Host Controller Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ohci_hcd 0000:00:04.0: new USB bus registered, assigned bus number 2 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: ohci_hcd 0000:00:04.0: irq 6, io mem 0x18009000 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb usb2: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 2-0:1.0: USB hub found Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 2-0:1.0: 2 ports detected Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usbcore: registered new interface driver usblp Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: drivers/usb/class/usblp.c: v0.13: USB Printer Device Class driver Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: br0: starting userspace STP failed, starting kernel STP Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: vlan1: dev_set_allmulti(master, 1) Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1: new high speed USB device using ehci_hcd and address 2 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: vlan1: dev_set_promiscuity(master, 1) Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: device eth0 entered promiscuous mode Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: device vlan1 entered promiscuous mode Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 1-1:1.0: USB hub found Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: hub 1-1:1.0: 4 ports detected Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1.1: new high speed USB device using ehci_hcd and address 3 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1.1: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: drivers/usb/class/usblp.c: usblp0: USB Bidirectional printer dev 3 if 1 alt 0 proto 2 vid 0x043D pid 0x00F7 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: drivers/usb/class/usblp.c: usblp0 Device ID string 85='MFG:Lexmark;CMD:CPDNPA004;MODEL: 5400 Series;CLASS:Printer;DES:Lexmark 5400 Series;' Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: scsi0 : SCSI emulation for USB Mass Storage devices Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1.2: new high speed USB device using ehci_hcd and address 4 Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: usb 1-1.2: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:07 kernel: scsi1 : SCSI emulation for USB Mass Storage devices Jan 1 00:00:08 kernel: usb 1-1.4: new high speed USB device using ehci_hcd and address 5 Jan 1 00:00:08 kernel: usb 1-1.4: configuration #1 chosen from 1 choice Jan 1 00:00:08 kernel: scsi2 : SCSI emulation for USB Mass Storage devices Jan 1 00:00:08 kernel: device eth1 entered promiscuous mode Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: scsi 0:0:0:0: Direct-Access Lexmark USB Mass Storage 200 PQ: 0 ANSI: 0 Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: sd 0:0:0:0: sda Attached SCSI removable disk Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: sd 0:0:0:0: Attached scsi generic sg0 type 0 Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: device eth2 entered promiscuous mode Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: topology change detected, propagating Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: port 3(eth2) entering forwarding state Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: topology change detected, propagating Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: port 2(eth1) entering forwarding state Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: topology change detected, propagating Jan 1 00:00:09 kernel: br0: port 1(vlan1) entering forwarding state Jan 1 00:00:09 WAN Connection: Ethernet link down. Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: scsi 1:0:0:0: Direct-Access JetFlash Transcend 8GB 8.07 PQ: 0 ANSI: 2 Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: sdb 15687678 512-byte hardware sectors (8032 MB) Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: sdb Write Protect is off Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: sdb Assuming drive cache: write through Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: sdb Assuming drive cache: write through Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sdb:<5>scsi 2:0:0:0: Direct-Access Multi Flash Reader 1.00 PQ: 0 ANSI: 0 Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 2:0:0:0: sdc Attached SCSI removable disk Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: sd 2:0:0:0: Attached scsi generic sg1 type 0 Jan 1 00:00:10 dnsmasq529: started, version 2.55 cachesize 1500 Jan 1 00:00:10 dnsmasq529: compile time options: IPv6 GNU-getopt no-RTC no-DBus no-I18N DHCP TFTP Jan 1 00:00:10 dnsmasq529: asynchronous logging enabled, queue limit is 5 messages Jan 1 00:00:10 dnsmasq-dhcp529: DHCP, IP range 192.168.1.2 -- 192.168.1.254, lease time 1d Jan 1 00:00:10 dnsmasq529: read /etc/hosts - 4 addresses Jan 1 00:00:10 RT-N66U: start httpd Jan 1 00:00:10 syslog: SNet version started Jan 1 00:00:10 FTP Server: daemon is stoped Jan 1 00:00:10 miniupnpd545: chain VSERVER not found Jan 1 00:00:10 miniupnpd545: HTTP listening on port 42564 Jan 1 00:00:10 miniupnpd545: Listening for NAT-PMP traffic on port 5351 Jan 1 00:00:10 miniupnpd545: chain VSERVER not found Jan 1 00:00:10 miniupnpd545: chain VSERVER not found Jan 1 00:00:10 Samba Server: smb daemon is stoped Jan 1 00:00:10 kernel: gro enabled with interval 2 Jan 1 00:00:10 Samba Server: daemon is started Jan 1 00:00:11 kernel: sdb1 Jan 1 00:00:11 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: sdb Attached SCSI removable disk Jan 1 00:00:11 kernel: sd 1:0:0:0: Attached scsi generic sg2 type 0 Jan 1 00:00:11 dnsmasq-dhcp529: DHCPREQUEST(br0) 192.168.1.110 20:cf:30:0f:3e:77 Jan 1 00:00:11 dnsmasq-dhcp529: DHCPACK(br0) 192.168.1.110 20:cf:30:0f:3e:77 Jieming-PC Jan 1 00:00:13 hotplug603: USB /dev/sdb1(ntfs) failed to mount at the first try! Jan 1 00:00:13 kernel: ufsd: use builtin utf8 instead of kernel utf8 Jan 1 00:00:13 kernel: ufsd: sdb1 without journal Jan 1 00:00:13 hotplug603: USB ntfs fs at /dev/sdb1 mounted on /tmp/mnt/sdb1 Jan 1 00:00:13 FTP Server: daemon is stoped Jan 1 00:00:13 Samba Server: smb daemon is stoped Jan 1 00:00:13 Samba Server: daemon is started Jan 1 00:00:40 nmbd626: 00:00:40, 0 nmbd/nmbd_become_lmb.c:become_local_master_stage2(392) Jan 1 00:00:40 nmbd626: Samba name server RT-N66U is now a local master browser for workgroup WORKGROUP on subnet 192.168.1.1 Hardware Modz Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4706 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Router USB Port